


The Moonlight after Midnight

by publishesinfontuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pair, because it's a new concept so why not, i cannot write smut to save my life, i never thought this day would arrive, oh and it's bottom!Johnny, there's no porn tbh it's just them making out, this is for a moot on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publishesinfontuwu/pseuds/publishesinfontuwu
Summary: They shared a memorable night in Osaka two years ago. Now they are reunited for NCT2020, Johnny feels his heart thumping in his chest again.Or alternatively known as the JohnKun smut (kinda) fic no one asked for.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	The Moonlight after Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> In time with the NCT2020 announcement, regardless of what the haters say, I present to you JohnKun fanfic. Also, **no details on NCT2020 were confirmed** when I typed this so nothing in this fanfic is real except the boys themselves. I own the plot but that is. 
> 
> Also a pair I have never tried writing for, but a moot on twitter sold me this idea… And it was gnawing at the corner of my brain so I had to vomit this out or it won’t. stop. haunting. me. Yikes. I hope you'll like this ^^;

Johnny hasn’t seen Kun since 2019 had started and it wasn’t really their fault. The stars are just being bitches to him and Kun, whom he should really be calling leader Kun since the younger male is now the upcoming leader for their Chinese subunit. Sure, he has seen him in the company, sprawled across the practice room floor as he accompanies the three newest members of the team in their practice.

Sure, he had met Kun with Ten, Winwin and Lucas in the staff cafeteria, with Kun paying for everyone with that pretty black card that screams leader privileges. They shared a nod, a smile and Johnny finds himself an armful of Ten as Lucas hollered a loud “HEY MAN” which Johnny returned with the same level of excitement. They left shortly after with Kun giving him an apologetically squeeze on the biceps as he passed by.

That night in Osaka was left unspoken.

The way their bodies felt against each other, the way Johnny came undone under Kun, the way their hands entwined when Johnny comes with a squeaky moan and Kun bites down on his shoulders, shuddering as he thrusts faster, riding on the high of Johnny’s moans as he shot into the condom within Johnny’s tight heat.

They had cuddled after Kun gave them a good wipe down, Kun folded nicely in his arms. Johnny pulls him closer, lips pressed against the crown of his head, as Kun’s breathing evened out against his bare chest.

And now he hardly sees him anymore.

A small group of them were in WayV’s dorm, Doyoung fretting over clothes they should bring while Taeyong huddled with Kun as the corner, probably going over some leader protocol with him. Johnny finds himself sitting with Jaehyun and Winwin as they whisper between themselves. Their flight was scheduled at 2am and Kun meets Johnny’s eyes, instinctively folding into crescents. Ten narrowed his eyes at Johnny, wagging a finger at him warningly.

“I know that look, Johnny.”

Johnny had the decency to look away, feeling the tips of his ears flush red, burning hot. It doesn’t help when Kun gives him another one of his million-watt smiles and Johnny throws all of the caution he had built up into the wind. Screw that; he wasn’t going to neglect the feelings bubbling in his heart and probably pants too. Kun was a really good fuck, in all aspects one could understand from that, and Johnny is addicted to the feel of him stretching him so nicely, so caring with the preparations, so kind in his caresses.

Kun was an angel, a sinful one. And someone Johnny really wants to taint or be tainted by. And it was just ONE night in Osaka. One night.

Fast forward to 2020, May.

Johnny was bouncing on his feet, clearly affected by the obvious buzz that is spreading within the team. Donghyuck had already been fidgeting in his seat as Jungwoo flinches every time the door opens. Surprisingly, Renjun and Chenle are very calm within the storm brewing in the room. Renjun has his hands on Donghyuck’s thighs, gently trying to calm him down as the door to the large practice room opens.

“Hello peasants, missed me?” Ten shasayed into the room.

“Not really, no.” Yangyang replies, dodging a whack with a yelp.

“You are embarrassing us, excellent first impression after so long…” Sicheng rolled his eyes and pointed his umbrella menacing at Yuta and Taeil who jerked in their seats.

Donghyuck looks up and yelps happily, engulfing Yangyang into a tight hug before Renjun dogpiled on top of them and Jaemin crashes into them. Jeno added the last push and the human pile of the 00 liners crashed into the mirror, breathy giggles coming from the messy pile on the floor. Johnny caught the eyes of Kun, seeing the way his face scrunched up with annoyance and adoration when Chenle engulfs him into a tight hug. He almost hears the distressed noises when the rest of Dream joins Chenle in giving Kun hugs.

Their eyes met and Kun smiles, holding a hand out to Johnny.

“It’s been a while,” the smaller man had whispered when they went in for the hug.

Johnny holds him tighter and pulls him flush against his body as Kun chuckled into his ear, breaking away from him to pull a disgruntled Doyoung away from Ten. Taeyong raised his eyebrow at Johnny who pointedly ignored the glare but could definitely feel the slight pout that forms on his lips. Kun stopped by Taeyong’s side and the room felt silent after both of them cleared their throats. Kun gave Yangyang a look which made him immediately sit up straighter and he grins impishly at his leader.

The meeting for the upcoming comeback was adjourned after a long four hours - having 21 people voice out their opinions and splitting into their desired groups takes time and combined efforts of the parents line that Chenle had quipped halfway through the meeting. But when the members slowly left the room in groups, yelling about dinner, Johnny realises that Kun was packing his things slowly. He watched him decline an invite from the Dreamies for dinner, and waved goodbye to everyone in the room.

Taeyong gave him a sharp look and muttered lowly, “We still have a dance rehearsal tomorrow” as he pats his butt affectionately before skipping out to cling on to Ten.

Johnny flushes red and Kun meets his eyes, gleefully realising that the older man had realised his intention. The last member left the practice room and Kun took his own time to put away his bag, and very casually locked the door with a click. Kun walks over to Johnny, almost, nearly, throws himself on the taller man.

“I’ve missed you.”

Johnny hides his face in Kun’s shoulders, leaving a trail of kisses on his exposed neck, hands curling at the hem of his shirt. Kun growls, backing him up to the practice room mirror, as he slides a leg between Johnny’s own and pushes them open. He kisses against Johnny’s jaw, taking his time to lick and caress his exposed skin with his mouth and tongue, moving toward the throbbing knot on his throat.

“Oh god, Johnny. Please, you’re so good, I missed you so so much.”

Johnny whimpered when Kun danced his hand down to grab the hard tent in his pants, giggling when he cupped it from the jeans.

“Kun, please…”

Kun pulls away, a smirk dancing on his lips, as he buries his hands into Johnny’s hair, tugging him painfully down as he smashed their lips together, hot and messy as their crotches bump together, bodies pushing closer into the kiss. Their mouths moved in sync, the feeling forged on that one night in Osaka etched deeply in their mind, and they reminisce about the feeling of two hot bodies flushed together, slick with sweat. The feeling of Kun’s finger prodding deeply into him, the way their bodies molded and danced with each other that night.

The hidden kisses behind curtains, in the rehearsal bathrooms, the sleepless nights they both shared.

Kun moans into the kiss, dragging his tongue across Johnny’s lips as they pulled apart, chest heaving, lips bruised and hearts whole. Kun smiled, easing his hands from Johnny’s hair, as he leans in to give him another kiss. They basked in each other’s presence, Johnny peppering kisses down to the now exposed collarbones. Johnny sneaks a hand down to cup Kun through his jeans, slowly stroking him against the material, as Kun bucks into hands, broken moans and whimpers falling from his plush lips.

“Johnny, I swear if you don’t stop now…” Kun growled animalistically, gripping Johnny’s hand tightly.

Johnny smirks against his skin, kissing his way up to swallow anymore protests from Kun into a sweltering, messy open-mouth kiss. Kun whines when Johnny pulls away, using his thumb to wipe off the excess saliva on Kun’s lips. He nips at Kun’s jaw, careful to not leave a mark as he whispers hotly against the skin.

“Haechan said he was going to camp over at the WayV dorms with Renjun… for the cats…”

If Kun’s smile could grow bigger, it did. Johnny returned a smile of equal wattage as he tugged the hands of the Chinese leader and pulled him out of the practice room. They have both waited long enough for this, and Johnny was pretty sure Taeyong had already indulged Doyoung with the information he had successfully copied off Johnny’s own actions today.

Tonight, they will find themselves chasing after the high they had felt back in that hotel room, in Osaka.

Tonight, they are together again.


End file.
